


Bullying only gets you so far

by mothsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackmail, Bullying, Dubious Consent, F/F, Sexual Assault, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsprite/pseuds/mothsprite
Summary: June gets bullied by Vriska in the high school bathroom, little does she know they have a secret in common.
Relationships: John Egbert/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 7





	Bullying only gets you so far

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress.

It’s early afternoon at the all-girls school June attends. She’s in the upper floor bathroom ditching class on her phone, from here she can see the other girls from her class out in the yard for gym class. So when the school bully walks in with her girlfriend in tow giggling about something, she decides it’s time to leave. The couple stop in their tracks when they spot June washing her hands. Vriska whispers into Terezi’s ear, who’s shit-eating grin puts June on edge. What’re they planning? To her surprise, Terezi simply walks out of the bathroom.

But that still leaves Vriska. In her perfieral view she can see the taller girl walking up to her. Frowning, she turns off the water and tries to walk around her but freezes when she feels her crotch being grabbed.

“What the fuck?”

She steps back trying to get away from the bully but feels the chilly wall against her back.

“Hahah wasn’t expecting you to be such a foul-mouthed bitch, Egbert.”

“How the fu- uh, how do you know my name?”

Vriska rolls her eyes at her.

“We share classes, of course I’m going to know your name.”

“Er… Right.”

June never considered herself to be notable enough for someone like Vriska to take any kind of interest in, at least not enough to learn her name. There’s a beat of awkward silence before Vriska breaks it by grabbing the smaller girls wrists and pinning her to the wall.

“Anyway, I’m not here for small talk. I know your little secret.”

June gulps but makes no move to get away, the taller girl pinning her down is known to spread nasty rumors around the school.

“What secret? I don’t have any secrets, no secrets here! Clean state, that’s me! Haha! Uh...”

Vriska leans down into her personal space, not missing a beat.

“I know you have a dick. You always skip gym, I’ve never seen you in the locker room with the other girls. I could feel you when I grabbed you down there.”

To emphasize her point, she brings a knee to the other girl's crotch and jolts it up. June shudders at the unexpected pressure and tries to prevent the rush of heat to her face and dick without much success.

“I… No. I don’t, I-”

“The way I see it,” Vriska interrupts, “you wouldn’t want this going around the school, would you?”

June shakes her head wordlessly, terrified.

“Great! If I were you I wouldn’t either.”

With a smug grin, Vriska brings her hands down and grabs June's arm. She hauls her into one of the stalls, June lets out a noise of protest but is quickly hushed.

“Shut up and listen or I spread this to everyone.”

“...”

“Good girl. So here’s the deal. I don’t tell everyone I know about this thing.” Another squeeze to her crotch, “and you get to fuck me.”

“What!? Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Vriska laughs in her face and June frowns.

“No duh, what’s it to you? You gonna be jealous or something?”

“No I-”

“Gee I sure am doing you a favor huh, I bet you already wanted to fuck me and here I am, giving you this generous offer. You should thank me really.”


End file.
